Starting the Day
by stupidfinewriterchick
Summary: Saving the universe is tiresome work, but a Hero's work is never done. Unless your girlfriend says so. [Post-movie, morning followup.]


**A/N - This is actually a re-upload of a fic I posted last year with a few edits. I was rather irked when I realized I'd deleted it.**

* * *

When Emmet wakes up, the first thing he notices is the sunlight on his eyelids, which is strange because his bed is positioned in such a way that the window is blocked from view.

The second thing he notices is that he is sitting—not lying down—on his couch.

The third thing he notices is a lovely warmness against him. The kind of warmness that no blanket can produce. A warmness that is only produced by a human body.

His eyes fly open.

On the other side of the room, his little television displays the reruns of some old black-and-white TV sits in the middle of the top bunk on the double-decker couch, feet dangling over the edge. On his left sits Lucy, head resting against his shoulder, arms intertwining and fingers laced with his. It surprises him, but it's a pleasant one nonetheless. He leans back into her in such a way that his face brushes the top of her head, and he's able to breathe in the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo.

He smiles contentedly, feeling her chest rise and fall against him.

A soft snore startles him and he realizes that the two are not alone. He turns his head, somewhat surprised to see Benny draped over the entire right side of the couch. His long legs stretch the entire length of Emmet and Lucy's laps, and his head lolls over the edge, jaw slack, sandy curls falling in his eyes and his helmet tucked under one arm.

Shifting slightly so that he can lean over, Emmet sees that President Business and Batman somewhat share the lower bunk, Unikitty curled up in the vigilante's lap. On the floor next to them lies Metalbeard, who couldn't have fitted on the couches even if they had been set up side-by-side. Even Ghost Vitruvius had come back from Lego Heaven for a little while to hang out, now floating just below the cealing, leaning against his lollipop staff.

Memories of the previous night come flooding back into his mind. He remembers how he saved the Universe by stopping President Business. He remembers how everyone had sort of congregated around him in relief, happy and grinning and ready to start fresh. He remembers how the Duplo randomly invaded Bricksburg, which lasted all of fifteen seconds before the strange creatures subsequently got bored of fighting and wanted to play "how high can you stack bricks before they fall over" instead. He remembers how he had suggested they go crash at his place, where they would at least obtain a little privacy from awe-struck onlookers. He remembers how Good Cop had politely declined the invitation to join them, explaining how he wanted to spend the evening with his parents. Emmet completely understood him.

And best of all, he remembers how the little group had stayed awake well into the night, how they had laughed and talked and carried on for hours before, one by one, dropping off in exhaustion.

Emmet's heart swells with joy. For the first time in his life, he is truly a part of something. A ragtag group of people who had come together and become a team. A little circle of friends.

A family.

The Special smiles and closes his eyes, nestling down for a much-needed return to sleep...

The alarm clock in his bedroom screams to life. Frantically, Emmet swings himself off the bunk, doing his best to avoid waking anyone up on his way down, and scrambles back to his room, quickly switching the blasted device off. He gazes mournfully at the time, realizing that it's a new day, which means it's a new workshift. He would love nothing more than to return to the little camp in his living room, but duty calls.

Out of habit, his hand automatically reaches for the instructions on the bookshelf, but he draws back at the last minute.

He doesn't need them now.

He smiles, deciding to cop out of a bout of jumping jacks and heads straight for the shower. He's in and out in less than five minutes, and this time he brings a change of clothes into the bathroom with him so that he can easily avoid an awkward confrontation should anyone else wake up.

Returning to his bedroom, he looks himself over in the mirror as he runs a comb through his hair, debating on whether he should skip breakfast and head straight for his morning rounds, or stay and cook breakfast for everyone and skip the errands...

"Emmet?"

The construction worker jumps, once again pulled from his inner musings, and he turns around to see Lucy standing in the doorway. She rubs her eyes, dark and swolen from the exhaustion of the last few days, makeup smeared and ponytail loose so that flyaway strands of hair frame her face.

Man, she's beautiful.

"What are you doing?" she yawns.

"I'm getting ready for work," Emmet explains. "It's time to start the day!"

Lucy gives him a look as if he'd said he was going to build a house out of tomatoes. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Come back to sleep," she mumbles, holding out her hand for him.

"Lucy, I've got to go to work!"

"So skip out," she shrugs. Now it's Emmet's turn to give her an incredulous look.

"I can't just _not_ go!" he exclaims. "I'm the Special! Everybody will be expecting me to help rebuild the city!"

Lucy laughs.

"You're the Special," she repeats. "And you just saved the Universe. I'm sure they can find it within themselves to forgive you for calling in sick."

"But I'm not—"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Lucy puts a finger on his lips and takes his hand hers. "Shut up and kiss me."

Emmet's cheeks burn bright red, but he leans down and, hesitantly, presses his mouth to hers.

Okay. He's staying.

They don't return to the living room. Instead, they settle down on Emmet's bed. Lucy's arms encircle his waist and he wraps his own around her shoulders, resting his chin atop her head.

Yeah. He could stay here forever.


End file.
